At the Wakatsu
by DestrudoMathew
Summary: *Spoilers* It's December and everyones feeling blue. Minato bears everyones sorrows but can anyone bare his?


At the wakatsu

* * *

><p>This is my first fanfiction. A quick oneshot based on the Fuuka reverse event. I apologise if my grammar is wrong. any comments on the improvment of my grammar are welcome<p>

I do not own characters or settings used in this story

* * *

><p>The moment Fuuka entered the restaurant he caught her eye. He was tucked away in an awkward corner of the restaurant, stray shafts of sunlight illuminated his blue hair creating dazzling patterns of sapphire and black. Fuuka ordered a soup and made her way over to him.<p>

He was sitting with his head propped up by one arm absently stirring his meal, a soup dish like hers only of a darker colour. His gray eyes shone with intensity but weren't focused on anything. Even with her psychic senses Fuuka couldn't tell what was going on in his head. It was kind of eerie how well he hid himself but Fuuka trusted him so she didn't pry. Not that she wouldn't die to know his heart.

'Hi Minato.'

His head turned and one eye focused on her, the other now being hidden by his hair.

'Hi Fuuka.'

Fuuka thought he seemed a little sad but then again his face wasn't any more readable than his thoughts.

'Do you mind if I sit down?' Fuuka asked.

'No.'

Fuuka sat down. An awkward silence fell over them. It was like this with everyone, ever since they learned about Nyx. It was to be expected, even Minato had to have been affected by what Ryoshi had told them.

Her soup arrived. She thanked the waiter then started on her soup, it was delicious but it was still hot. Minato hadn't eaten any of his soup since she had arrived he was still just stirring it, one eye staring into it's swirling depths.

It was strange to see him so down and uncertain, sure he wasn't exactly Mr. personality but he always so calm it seemed impossible that anything could faze him.

Even when they learned that the world was coming to an end he had just accepted it with a strait face. He was the one who had calmly gone over the details with Junpei Akihiko and Ken explaining and making the connection between what they were told and what they already knew.

Come to think of it later that night Fuuka had seen him in the lounge talking it over with Mitsuru and just the other day she ran into him at Naganaki shrine talking with Yukari. He was fine then but now something was wrong.

Fuuka looked at his bowl. A third of his soup was gone but he hadn't eaten anything since she had arrived. He had been fine before she arrived but now something was wrong.

Had she done something to upset him? He said he didn't mind if she joined him but perhaps his words weren't any more readable than his face. The silence between them hung thick and heavy feeding her fears. Fuuka couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'm sorry!" she almost shouted. Minato stared at her shocked. She continued a little quieter. "I'm sorry if I've done something to offend you, whatever it is I'm sorry but just please talk to me."

Minato gaze dropped back to his soup. For a moment it looked like the silence was going to continue but the finally he spoke.

"I'm a wretched human being, I sit here stewing in these miserable thoughts feeling like I've hit a new low I never intended and then by some miracle you my savior find me at my darkest hour and then somehow I manage to turn all that sorrow on you and now your apologizing for something you haven't done." Minato paused, hopefully he was taking a breath. "I suppose that's two new lows" he finished.

"What are you trying to say?" Fuuka asked.

"I'm sorry for making you apologies, you have never done anything wrong by me and I'm sorry for everything else."

"Everything else?" that was an odd thing to say. "What do you mean everything else?"

"Everything on my mind that I can't talk about."

"What can't you talk about?"

"I'm sorry."

Silence fell over them again though Minato held he gaze. There was sadness in his eyes.

Fuuka's Persona had taught her that she wanted to be connected to others. She saw how true it was in that moment. What she wanted more than anything was the one thing she couldn't have a connection with Minato.

"What do you think our teachers are doing with their break?" Minato asked suddenly.

"Huh?…" After all of that he was just going to change the subject and pretend it had never happened. As Fuuka stared at him dumbstruck something happened. She thought she saw a little glimmer of something in his eyes. She felt a little bit of warmth coming from it. Then her intuition kicked in and she knew that Minato wanted to connect with her as well. So much about him was still a mystery but it seemed finally Fuuka had read some of his mind.

"Well…" Fuuka started. Minato stopped stirring his soup and an eye bobbed to the surface

"There's an eye in you soup!" Minato looked down scooped up the eye and ate it.

"Not anymore." Fuuka frantically searched her own soup with her spoon before she continued talking.

* * *

><p>That's it. Please reveiw<p> 


End file.
